


Night Shift

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Working the night shift while in school starts to be a bit much for Alex.
Kudos: 2





	Night Shift

“Guys, I think I have to get back to my dorm, I have some work to do, and an exam to study for,” Jack said to his friends as he got all of his trash together on his plate in the dining hall.  
“Sounds good, man, good luck with all of that. We’ll see you tomorrow for dinner, too, right?” one of Jack’s friends asked him.  
“I think so. I can’t remember if Alex works tomorrow or not, but if he doesn’t, I might eat with him, since we don’t get to do that a lot now, due to his job,” Jack explained in reply.  
“Just let us know. See you around, man,” another one of Jack’s friends said, as Jack stood up, and grabbed his backpack and plate. After putting his dishes away, Jack walked out of the dining hall, and in the direction of his dorm.   
Even though he had to walk all of the way across campus, Jack didn’t really mind, especially since it was a nice September night. Jack had to read quite a bit for a gen ed class he was taking, and he also had to study for an important exam coming up in his social psychology class. His course load was a bit more intense this semester than it had been in previous ones, but he knew that he would be fine.   
As far as stress was concerned, he felt more worried for his roommate and best friend, Alex, in that regard. Alex had a crazy course load and had started working the night shift at a job he’d gotten about a month before the start of the semester. Jack knew that Alex didn’t mind the work, and that he really liked the people he worked with, but he couldn’t help but feel concerned for his friend, since he was putting a lot of extra stress on himself.   
Once he finally reached his dorm, Jack pushed these thoughts from his mind as he let himself in and rode the elevator up to the fifth floor. When he unlocked the door to his dorm, he was surprised to see the lights on, since he was pretty sure that Alex was supposed to be at work. He walked through the little entry way, to see Alex sitting on the floor, working on a painting for one of his classes.   
Alex was wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket, and had a mug next to him, which Jack knew was coffee, not only from the smell, but also the fact that coffee was just about all Alex drank these days. When Alex noticed that Jack had come in, he quickly grabbed his phone, and paused the music that had been playing from it.  
“Hey man, what’s up?” Alex asked, his voice sounding a bit scratchy.   
“Not much, I just had dinner with some friends from one of my classes. I thought you worked tonight, since it’s Tuesday,” Jack pointed out, as he set his backpack down at his desk, then sat on the floor with Alex.  
“I usually do work on Tuesdays, but someone I work with asked if we could switch shifts, and I agreed, since he’s been really cool ever since I started. I’m working tomorrow night now,” Alex explained, painting as he spoke.  
“Wait, don’t you have, like, seven hours of classes the day after you’re going to work? You’re hardly going to get any sleep,” Jack stated.  
“No, I’ll get about two and a half hours. It’s not ideal, but I’ll be okay,” Alex replied, coughing a bit.  
“Are you okay?” Jack continued.  
“I think that all of the late nights and little sleep has taken a bit of a toll on my immune system, and I think I’m coming down with something. I’ve felt a bit off all day,” Alex said back.  
“Maybe you should take off tomorrow night, and try to sleep early tonight, so you don’t make yourself any worse,” Jack suggested, his concern from earlier starting to resurface.  
“I’d love to do both of those things, but I can’t. Since I’m covering someone else’s shift tomorrow, me not showing up or calling in would get the other person in trouble, since it was their shift to begin with, so I kind of have to go. As far as tonight goes, I still have so much I have to get done. I have to finish this painting for class tomorrow, I have to watch a lecture for that one class I have online, because there’s a quiz in it tomorrow, and I really wanted to get my laundry put away an clean my side of the room. Your side always looks so nice and put together, and I don’t want you to have to keep looking at my side, which looks very lived in, to put it nicely,” Alex explained, taking another sip of his coffee.  
“I don’t know how you do all of this, dude. Like, I don’t even have a job right now, and I’m still struggling to balance my workload and stuff. The fact that you’re working third shift and take all of these really intense classes is honestly really impressive, so kudos to you, man,” Jack said, smiling at his friend. Alex looked up at Jack to smile back, but couldn’t bring himself to do it, causing an anxious look to appear on his face instead, concerning Jack.  
“Are you okay, man? You look a bit all over the place,” Jack pointed out. Alex took a deep breath, then put down his paintbrush before looking back up at Jack.  
“Do you mind if I kind of rant for a minute? I know you have some work to get done, but I promise I’ll talk fast,” Alex asked, his voice cracking some.  
“Go for it, dude. I can study later, it’s not a big deal, just tell me what’s bothering you,” Jack replied, sounding genuinely interested in what Alex was going to say.  
“So, life is just kind of stressful for me right now. I really do like my job, and I don’t totally hate that it’s third shift. I mean, it would be easier if it were during normal hours, but third shift isn’t really the end of the world. The only reason it sucks is because of school. It’s so hard to work all night, sleep for a couple hours, if that, then be up at nine something for my first classes. I really didn’t think that this would be so shitty, but I was very wrong, and I just feel stuck,” Alex started, sounding a stressed as he looked.  
“I’ve been wondering how you’ve stayed sane throughout this. Can’t you just quit? I know you like the job and the people, but maybe it’d be for the best?” Jack asked back.  
“I’d love to at this point, but I can’t really do that. My parents don’t help me pay for anything, so I have to make all of the money I’ll need by myself. This job pays fifteen an hour, and I need that much. I have to pay my own tuition, phone bill, insurance, gas, everything. I can’t quit unless I have a different job lined up, and I don’t even have the time to look for a new one, because I’m either working, in class, or sleeping, even though that normally doesn’t last long,” Alex explained.  
“Maybe I can help you find a new job. I can do some research for jobs with similar pay, then show them to you, so it’ll be less time consuming for you to look around,” Jack offered back.  
“I couldn’t ask you to do that, you have your own classes to worry about, which I know have been keeping you quite busy,” Alex said.  
“True, but I have a lot to more free time than you, and I’d love to use it to do that, since it would help you out some,” Jack replied.  
“Well, I won’t stop you if you really want to do that, but thanks, dude, it means a lot that you even want to help me at all,” Alex said, a small smile forming on his face.  
“No problem. Until you do find a new job, can you cut your hours back some at your current one? Three ten-hour night shifts seems like a lot,” Jack continued.  
“Well, I have to work at this place for three months before I can go down to twenty hours a week, and I’ve only been there for two so far. I honestly think it’ll be more manageable when I can cut my hours some, but I can’t make any changes until then,” Alex explained.  
“Well, that’s an annoying policy. So, you have to continue this schedule for another whole month?” Jack asked back.  
“Unfortunately, yes, but hopefully it’ll be okay. I do hate not having much time to do homework, though. Like, I’m probably going to be up until two or three doing homework, then I have to be up at nine for a class in the morning. This painting is going to take me forever, then I still have to take notes on that damn virtual lecture. I think-“ Alex started, before coughing some.  
“I wish you didn’t have to do all of that, it sounds like you really need some rest,” Jack replied.  
“I wish I could, too. I honestly don’t feel good, and I think all of the coffee is making it worse, but I know I won’t be able to stay up to do everything I have to do without it,” Alex explained to his friend.  
“Why don’t I listen to your lecture? I mean, I’ll play it out loud so we can both hear it, but I can take the notes you’ll need for your test,” Jack suggested.  
“Would you really do that?” Alex asked, sounding a bit relieved.  
“Of course, man. I can’t do art to save my life, but I can take notes pretty well, so I’d love to help you by doing that. Whatever gets you to sleep sooner is good with me,” Jack said with a smile.  
“Well, I think I’m going to take you up on that, because I really don’t think I have the will to get it done. I’ll make it up to you somehow,” Alex promised, sounding sincere.  
“The only think you have to do is promise me that you’ll get as much rest as you can in the near future. Oh, and you have to remember that you can always ask for help from me, because you know I’ll do what I can to give it to you. No one should have to do what you’re doing to be financially stable. Your health and well-being shouldn’t have to suffer like it has been. I’m glad we talked about this, because I’ve been a bit worried about you lately, since you’ve been working so hard and everything,” Jack explained to his friend.  
“I’m glad we talked about it, too, because I’ve honestly been on the verge of a mental breakdown for a couple weeks now. Not getting enough sleep has been harder than I thought it would be, and I didn’t think my brain would be so foggy, or that it would make me feel physically sick. I thought I’d be able to handle it all better,” Alex said, sounding a bit disappointed in himself.   
“I could’ve told you that this would be hard, dude, I’ve literally learned about this kind of stuff in some of my psychology classes. Doing what you’re doing would be insanely hard, physically and mentally, for just about anyone, so don’t be upset with yourself over it. You’re doing your best, and that’s what matters,” Jack assured, as the two of them shared a smile.  
“Thanks, Jack, I really needed that. It’s a good think you’re a psychology student, you’re going to be a great counselor or therapist or whatever one day,” Alex replied.  
“I appreciate that, the reassurance is always nice, to be honest. Now, give me your school login information so I can start that lecture for you,” Jack said, pulling out his laptop and turning it on.  
“Oh right, I’ll write it down for you. Thank you again, man, I owe you one,” Alex stated.  
“You don’t owe me anything. Now, let’s get to work so we can sleep eventually!” Jack exclaimed, as the two of them got started on what they had to work on, feeling lucky to share the wonderful friendship that they had with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this was an original idea I had! This is actually based off of me and my roommate, she's working night shift, and is an art student with an insane work load. This conversation hasn't actually happened between us as of now, but her situation gave me the idea for this fic. I also based Jack's courses off of my own to make it reflect my real life more! I've thought of some other things that have happened in my life that I can (probably) turn into decent fics, so I plan on writing more based off of me and various things about my life! That being said, I would still love more requests, because I really do love writing them for you guys! Please send in any ideas you have, and thank you for reading, it really does mean a lot. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
